Eddie the Head
|-|(Iron Maiden Eddie)= |-|(Speed of Light Eddie)= ”Shadows in the stars We will not return Humanity won't save us At the speed of light” |-|(Clairvoyant Eddie) |-|(Rainmaker Eddie)= |-|(Different World Eddie) |-|(Alexander Eddie)= |-|(Fear of the Dark Eddie)= |-|(Wicker Man Eddie)= |-|(Shadow Wicker Man Eddie)= |-|(Trooper Eddie)= ”You'll take my life but I'll take yours too, You'll fire your musket but I'll run you through, So when you're waiting for the next attack, You'd better stand there's no turning back” |-|(Eternity Eddie)= |-|(Iron Eddie)= |-|(Hallowed Be Thy Name Eddie) |-|(Best of the Beast Eddie)= |-|(Silent Planet Eddie) |-|(Virus Eddie) |-|(Storm Eddie)= ”Wilderness house of pain, makes no sense of it all Close this mind dull this brain, Messiah before his fall What you see is not real, those who know will not tell All is lost sold your souls to this brave new world” |-|(Vampire Hunter Eddie)= |-|(Aces High Eddie)= |-|(Virtual Xl Eddie)= |-|(Cyborg Eddie)= |-|(Navigator Eddie)= |-|(Ed Hunter) |-|(Soilder Eddie)= |-|(Tailgunner Eddie)= |-|(Hallowed Eddie) |-|(Carriage Rider Eddie)= |-|(Grim Reaper Eddie) |-|(Mystic Eddie)= |-|(Edward the Great)= |-|(Mummy Eddie)= ”Tell me why I had to be a power slave I don't want to die, I'm a god, why can't I live on? When the Life Giver dies, all around is laid to waste. And in my last hour, I'm a slave to the power of death” |-|(Pharaoh Eddie)= “Into the abyss I'll fall the eye of Horus Into the eyes of the night watching me go Green is the cat's eye that glows in this temple Enter the risen Osiris-risen again” |-|(Pharaoh Ramesses Eddie)= “Into the abyss I'll fall the eye of Horus Into the eyes of the night watching me go Green is the cat's eye that glows in this temple Enter the risen Osiris-risen again” |-|(Viking Eddie)= |-|(Visions Eddie)= |-|(Coalgiver Eddie)= |-|(Run to the Hills Eddie)= ”Run to the hills, run for your lives” |-|(Number of the Beast Eddie)= |-|(Samurai Eddie)= |-|(Shaman Eddie)= |-|(Doomsday Eddie)= ”Two minutes to midnight The hands that threaten doom Two minutes to midnight To kill the unborn in the womb” |-|(Benjamin Breeg Eddie)= |-|(Crusader Eddie)= |-|(Final Frontier Eddie)= |-|(Killers Eddie)= |-|(Bass Eddie)= The Character Summary: Eddie is the Mascot of the Heavy Metal band Iron Maiden, his name came from a joke (“A wife had a baby, but it was born with only a head and no body. 'Don't worry,' says the doctor. 'Bring him back in five years time, and we'll probably have a body for him'. So five years go by, and there's Eddie the 'Ead, as his parents have called him, sitting on the mantelpiece, when in walks his dad. 'Son,' he says, 'today's a very special day. It's your fifth birthday, and we've got a very special surprise for you.' 'Oh no,' says Eddie. 'Not another fucking hat”), Eddie has been in constant conflict with his arch enemy The Beast where in all their fights he has came out victorious but he isn’t a hero he isn’t against bashing and killing people and even destroying buildings and planets Name: Eddie the Head Age: 35 as of 2015 (Book of Souls was Iron Maiden’s last recorded album) Birthday: 14 April 1980 (Iron Maiden’s first album Iron Maiden) Height/Weight: 6’+ to way bigger then a planet that dwarfs stars (Different World Music Video) Origin: Heavy Metal (Iron Maiden) Tiering Weakness: None notable Lifting Strength: Large Star+ In Different World music video he is way bigger then the Earth (and the Earth is bigger then stars | Striking Strength: City+ Storm Eddie is a storm itself and it dwarfs a city| Large Star+ Should have the power to strike with Large Star+ strength as he is way bigger then the Earth that dwarfs nearby stars | Galaxy to Low Universe defeated The Killer who had a shard of The Beast’s power | Multiverse+ Can harm The Unmaker Speed: Lightning Storm Eddie can move as a lightning bolt | Light via Speed of Light Eddie | MTFL here Durability: Superhuman | Large Star+ | Doesn’t matter some forms he can become intangible | Multiverse+ Can take hits from The Unmaker who could shatter The Beast’s Form which had enough corruption to corrupt all of time, Space and creation itself (This should include Past, Present and Future, and the Iron Maiden multiverse as each album and individual song artwork should be its own respected universe additionally some music vids and single covers take place in are Universe which is a infinite multiverse with infinite expanding universes) Destructive Capability: Star+ Being bigger then the Earth that dwarfs nearby stars | Multiverse+ as he has defeated The Unmaker who was going to spread The Beast’s corruption throughout Creation, time and space (past, present and future and all of space at once this should include different universes like Powerslave, Piece of Mind, Number of the Beast, Book of Souls etc as each album and individual song art should be their own respected universe as Eddie is never in the same time period or location as he has been on a different planet or even bigger then a planet that dwarfs stars additionally some music vids and single covers take place in are Universe which is a infinite multiverse with infinite expanding universes) | Possibly higher via Time Bomb Range: Several meters with weapons to Large Star+ to low Solar system Stamina: 4/4 able to fight The Beast and The Unmaker Powers and Abilities WEAPONS Firearms Musket Carbine Rifle BFG Cannon Ray Gun Minigun Melee Weapons Saber Katana Stake Longsword British Flag Hatchet Scythe Pick Axe Scepter Pitchfork Scimitar Hook Armour Samurai Armour Crusader Armour Vehicles Spitfire Plain Tank Motorbike Pirate Ship Pyramid Space ship Other Coffin Barrel Throne 2 Giant Flies Magic Ball Guitar Souls (Note every soul has its own individual health. Any health lost, or any negative effects given to said soul will not transfer over to other souls) Iron Maiden Eddie: ''' '''Speed of Light Eddie: '''Eddie is turned into data and can move at relativistic to light speed, Can also visit different game universes throughout time '''Clairvoyant Eddie: '''With his three faces he can see the Past, Present and Future '''Rainmaker Eddie Different World Eddie: 'Eddie is way bigger then the Earth and even dwarfs stars around him, he can hold and casually throw the Earth and create a doppelgänger on the planet big enough to dwarf buildings '''Fear of the Dark Eddie: '''Eddie is hunched over and made of wood with long claws, he can even fase into trees '''Wicker Man Eddie: '''Eddie on Fire and made of wicker '''Shadow Wicker Man Eddie: ' '''Trooper Eddie: '''Eddie during the First World War ' '''Eternity Eddie' Iron Eddie Hallowed Be Thy Name Eddie: '''Eddie as a demon '''Best of the Beast: '''Multiple versions of Eddies in one location '''Silent Planet Eddie: '''Eddie appears as a being of Darkness about to destroy the planet ' '''Virus Eddie: '''As a virus can infect printed circuit boards and other technology '''Storm Eddie: '''Eddie is a thunderstorm itself '''Vampire Hunter Eddie: '''Eddie who hunts Vampires '''Aces High Eddie: '''Eddie as a Spitfire pilot '''Virtual Xl Eddie': Eddie is capable of ripping through reality (virtual and actual reality) Cyborg Eddie: '''Eddie becomes a robot that can time travel '''Navigator Eddie: '''Eddie is a Pirate captain with a peg leg, saber and a hook '''Ed Hunter Soilder Eddie Tailgunner Eddie Hallowed Eddie ''' '''Carriage Rider Eddie Grim Reaper Eddie: '''Eddie becomes the reaper himself '''Mystic Eddie Edward the Great: '''Eddie during his conquest of the world '''Mummy Eddie: '''Eddie as a mummified Egyptian God '''Pharaoh Eddie: '''Eddie as Pharaoh of Egypt '''Viking Eddie: '''Eddie as a Viking '''Visions Eddie Coalgiver Eddie: 'Eddie as Santa '''Run to the Hills Eddie: '''This Eddie fought The Beast '''Number of the Beast Eddie: 'won and controls his body '''Samurai Eddie: '''Eddie as a master samurai '''Shaman Eddie Doomsday Eddie: '''Eddie during a nuclear fallout '''Benjamin Breeg Eddie Crusader Eddie: '''Eddie fighting during the Crusades '''Final Frontier Eddie: '''Eddie as an alien '''Killers Eddie: '''Eddie after absorbing The Beast’s shard '''Bass Eddie Powers Lightning Manipulation: Can control lightning Fire Manipulation: Can control fire Water Manipulation: Can control water Poison Manipulation: '''Can induce poison on the foe '''Weather Manipulation: '''Can manipulate the weather '''Size Manipulation: Can change his size from anywhere from the size of a Ant to massively bigger then a planet that dwarfs nearby stars Time Manipulation: Through sheer will can put the area around him in different time periods depending what move he uses Sound Manipulation: '''Using music notes he can manipulate sound '''Sleep Manipulation: '''Can induce sleep '''Light Manipulation: '''Can use holy light to harm foes '''Perfect Sleep: '''Foe won’t wake up till hit. Cannot be cleansed or transferred '''Luck Manipulation: Can manipulate his own, allies and even the enemies luck Flight Technology Virus: Virus Eddie becomes a computer virus Soul Damage Resistance: Can tank having his soul ripped out of his body, shattered and sent through time and space Data Transformation: Can turn into data and move at light speed and even visit different video games worlds as Speed of Light Eddie Clairvoyance: Can see the Past, Present and Future Reality Warping: Can rip through reality itself virtual and real Erasement Immunity: He was erased by Death itself and he came back completely fine seconds later Voodoo: By ripping his heart out and stabbing it he can hurt the opponent Cloning: Can make clones of himself as shown in Different World music Video Copy: '''Light shines on the opponent turning them into Eddies that he can control '''Time Travel: Can travel to the future or past Summoning: He can summon several different creatures like Reapers, Skeleton, giant flie, Crows and even The Beast himself Resurrection: Can revive the dead Perfect Health: Max hp increases by 100%. Cannot be stolen or removed Regen Hp: Starts healing on his own turn Healing: Can heal himself and allies Healing Block: Can stop the foe from healing Lifesteal: '''Heals Hp equal to 60% of the physical damage dealt '''HP Drain: '''Enemy takes true damage based on 10% of their max hp at the end of each enemy turn. Heal all who applied hp drain for 20% of damage '''Spell Vamp: '''Heals hp equal to 60% of the magical damage dealt '''Magic Smite: '''Enemy takes a 100% increase in magic damage '''Magic Block: '''Gain invulnerability against magic damage attacks. Cannot be stolen or removed '''Physical Block: '''Gain invulnerability against physical attacks. Cannot be stolen or removed '''True Block: '''Gain invulnerability against True Damage attacks. Cannot be stolen or removed '''Stats Buff Stats Removal Stats Steal Block Beneficial Effects: '''Enemy cannot gain beneficial status effects '''Invincibility: '''Doesn’t take any form of damage '''Invincibility Removal: '''Can Temporary remove foes power or buff to be invincible '''Immortality: '''Will automatically revive wearer upon death with 60% max hp restored '''Perfect Immortality: '''Will automatically revive wearer upon death with 60% max hp restored. This effect can only be rem by Permadeath '''Immortality Removal: '''Can temporary remove foes power or buff to be immortal '''Immunity: '''Cannot gain negative status effects '''Perfect Immunity: Cannot gain negative status effects and prevents all beneficial effects from being stolen or removed Perfect Corruption: '''Enemy cannot gain any beneficial status effects. Cannot be cleansed or transferred '''Teleportation Telekinesis Hypnosis Stun: '''Enemy cannot use skills '''Endure: Cannot go below 1 hp unless suffering from permadeath Ignite: '''Increases physical damage taken by the foe increases 100% '''Blind: Basic present skills will miss unless they have perfect timing Fear: Enemy takes true damage based on 10% of the max hp at the end of each enemy turn. Inflicts one instance of Toxic Burn, Seal, Exhaus, Doom or Stun on enemies for 2 turns every turn. Cannot be cleansed or Transferred Bleed: Enemy takes true damage based on 5% of their max hp at the end of each enemy turn. 50% chance to inflict Healing Block for 1 turn. 20% chance to inflict Exhaust for 1 turn. 15% chance to inflict Perfect Death for 1 turn Passive Disable: '''Disables the passive abilities of the enemy '''Damage Charge: '''Increases damage of the next damaging skill '''Burn Toxic Burn Physical Burn: '''Enemy takes physical damage based on 5% of their Max hp at the end of each enemy turn '''Grievous Burn: '''Enemy takes physical damage based on 5% of the max Hppy the end of each enemy turn. 35% chance to inflict Reduce Healing. 35% chance to Stun '''Magical Burn Furious Burn: '''Deals physical damage over the time with a 50% chance to decrease the enemy’s Fury Meter by 20% every turn and a 75% chance to inflict Permadeath for 2 turns '''Flare: Causes existing burn effects on enemies to have infinite duration, Takes true damage based on 10% of the enemys max hp each turn Titan Shield: Absorbs damage based on your max hp and will break if depleted, it also absorbs an amount of damage based on the targets max hp Blizzard Shield: '''Reduces magic damage taken. On expiration, deal magical damage to enemies based on damage taken and have a chance to freeze all enemies '''Damage Reduction Shield: Reduces damage received by 50% True Shield: '''Reduces true damage taken by 75% '''Magma Shield: '''Reduces damage taken. On expiratio, deals physical damage to enemies based on damage taken and apply 1 Burn to all enemies '''Reflect Shield: True Magic Reflect Shield: '''Reduces magic damage taken by 35% reflects 50% of magic and true damage taken back as true damage to all enemies '''Heal Shield: '''Reduces damage taken by 35%. Heals for 35% of damage taken '''Thorn Shield: '''Reduces physical and true damage taken by 35%. Reflects true damage back to all enemies with a 35% chance to inflict Heal Block or Permadeath for 2 turns '''Void Shield: '''Reduces physical and magic damage taken by 50%. Reflects physical and magical damage taken as true damage to all enemie, with 35% chance to remove enemy’s beneficial effects '''Freeze: Enemies cannot use skills. Taking magic damage based on 5% of max hp at the end of each enemy turns Crave: '''Reduces healing and causes enemies to take damage when they heal. Damage dealt increases with the heal amount '''Time Bomb: A Time Bomb is gained for every negative effect currently on each enemy. Deals true damage and stuns the target for 1 turn when their time reaches zero. Bomb damage scales on Eddies attack, magic, and the enemy’s max hp (Simply Eddies attack + magic + enemy‘s max hp x by status ailments = total damage) Echo: '''Grants a 35% chance to get an extra turn after preforming an action '''Vanish: Cannot take damage or gain negative status effects. Disappears when using an attack Exhaust: '''All enemy offensive and defensive stats decreased by 90%. Cannot be cleansed or transferred '''Permadeath: Once a foe dies they cannot be revived Doom: Enemy will die when buff wears off and cannot be revived Perfect Death: '''Enemy cannot be revived if this character dies with this status effect. Stops Endure and Ghost effects from working. This effect cannot be removed '''Mark: Foe will lose 12% of max hp when damaged from Perfect attacks Counterattack: '''If your allie or you take a hit you get a free attack '''Revenge: '''35% Chance to counterattack when an ally gets attacked '''Charge: Charge increases the effectiveness of the next damage ability used by 80% Seal Silence: Can only use basic skills Feats Number of the Beast Fought The Beast Beheaded the Beast Controls the Beast like a puppet Powerslave Mummified Egyptian God Has a Pyramid made for him Piece of Mind Survived being a lobotomised mental patient 2 Minutes to Midnight ''' Tanked the shockwave of a nuke and was fine '''Aces High Expert Spitfire pilot Ed Hunter Can I Play With Madness ''' '''The Wicker Man Stopped a moving car Turned a crowed of people into Eddies Speed of Light Hatchet can disperse fire balls Survived being erased by Death Used The Beast wins sign to beat the crap out of the Beast Defeated The Beast in hand to hand combat Ripped the Beast’s head off and ripped out his heart Ripped out his own heart and was fine Different World Big enough to effortlessly hold the Earth in the palm of his hand (The same Earth thats bigger then the surrounding stars) Can make a doppelganger on the planet that’s bigger then buildings and can effortlessly destroy them Threw the Earth and destroyed it Legacy of the Beast Can fight and take hits from other Eddies Can fly through Space at MTFL speeds Had his soul ripped out and scattered through time and space. And all he could think was could be worse While extremely weakened from having his soul ripped out he broke several thick chains and broke the tree he was chained to through sheer strength Killed several animal cultists with two logs chained to his arms Killed the Wicker Man and gained some of his soul Through sheer will can control an areas time period putting it in the Past, Present or Future depending what attack he wants to use Defeated Beelzebub Defeated Wrath Defeated the Prisoner Defeated Wrath and Beelzebub when they tag teamed Defeated The Unmaker possessing The Beast Defeated The Killer Beast Absorbed The Beast’s shard which held vastly more power then it did at the beginning of Night City and became Killers Eddie Notable Wins Vic Rattlehead Heavy Metal (Megadeth) Notable Defeats Inconclusive